1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transmission system, and more particularly to a transmission system for receiving a plurality of token packets.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a transmission system (e.g. a hub) transmits packets between a host device and peripheral devices, the hub device utilizes a Broadcast method to transmit the packets to each connection port of the hub device. Since the hub device cannot immediately determine which connection port the packets should be transmitted to and cannot immediately determine which connection port may send response back to the hub device, power of transmitters of all connection ports are continuously provided such that power consumption of the hub device cannot be reduced.